Halloween Horror Nights 26
Halloween Horror Nights 26 was Universal Studios Orlando 's annual Halloween event for 2016. The event was a direct sequel to Halloween Horror Nights 25, with Chance being this year's icon. It originally ran from September 16th to October 31st 2016, but due to Hurricane Matthew cancelling the event on October 6th and 7th the event was extended for a weekend, finally ending on November 5th. Halloween Horror Nights featured nine houses, five scarezones, and two live shows, with a separately ticketed house and a scareactor dining experience. Lore The lore behind Halloween Horror Nights 26 was a continuation of the previous event. After Jack the Clown and Chance put on last year's ''The Carnage Returns'', they both got caught. Jack got put away in his box, while Chance got put away in an asylum. While she was incarcerated, Chance entered her "theatre of the mind," which meant what whatever gothic nightmares occurred in her mind would soon become a horrific reality. Attractions Haunted Houses *''American Horror Story: ''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. (Soundstage 19) *''Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield : ''Michael Myers is still alive and still out for blood in this all-new house. (Parade Warehouse) *''Tomb of the Ancients'': Immortal beings of the ancient past have returned to rule mankind. Do you dare to disturb them? (Sprung Tent 1) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: E''xperience every scene, every kill, every bone-chilling rev of the chain saw from the original masterpiece. (Sprung Tent 2) *''Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand A Chance: ''Step into Chance’s realm where the lines between her twisted delusions and reality are continuously blurred. (MIB Tent) *''The Exorcist: ''Go inside the mind of a tormented girl, possessed by evil. It will leave you haunted. (Soundstage 22) *''Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch'': They came looking for gold. Instead they found death and destruction. Now their doomed souls seek others to join them. (Soundstage 24) *''Krampus: ''As a blizzard rages outside, St. Nicholas’ evil counterpart and his band of Dark Minions claim the souls of the faithless one by one. (Shrek Theater) *''The Walking Dead: ''Face relentless threats starting from the beginning of the series to the last season's most unforgettable moments. (Soundstage 24) Separately-Ticketed Houses * The Repository: Enter a terrifying new realm of horror, combining Virtual Reality, real-world elements, live actors and more. (Soundstage 19) Scarezones *''Survive or Die: Apocalypse: ''Rival gangs fight for dominance after a global catastrophe has ruined Earth's atmosphere. Join them or meet your doom. (New York) *''Vamp '55: ''It's Hollywood's High Schools' 1955 Homecoming Parade and the greaser's have shown up with fangs as sharp as their switchblades. (Hollywood) *''Lair of the Banshees'': Evil spirits and horrific creatures roam free in this dark hollow deep in the forest. (Central Park) *''Dead Man's Wharf'':'' ''The spirits of dead fisherman lost to the seas have returned to make the dock earn its morbid nickname. (San Francisco) *''A Chance In Hell'': Chance may be locked away, but that hasn't stopped her. As the alarms ring, she's busy recruiting cellmates to join her biggest act yet. (Plaza of the Stars) Roaming Hordes * Chainsaw Geisha's (New York): Japanese Geishas will be hiding in Sting Alley, which is an alleyway in the Manhattan area of the park. For those that don’t know, a Geisha is a Japanese woman with white face paint and wearing a colorful kimono, considered to be beautiful within Japanese society. They are often seen with umbrellas or hand fans. * Chainsaw Scarecrows (Between Transformers and Mel's Die-In): These scarecrows are tired of protecting the crops of their farmers, so much so that they have found themselves a handful of chainsaws and are looking for revenge on the humans that neglected to give them a brain! * Cheersaws (Springfield U.S.A): Between Central Park and the Kwik-E-Mart in Springfield, these cheerleaders really let their popularity get to them! They can’t stand the thought of you having more friends than them, and they will make sure you learn your lesson with a swift swing of their saw’s blade! * Chainsaw Pumpkins (Between Transformers and Mel's Die-In) Shows *''Academy of Villains: House of Fear'''' (Mel's Drive-In Stage): Join this high energy performance troupe of inmates in an explosion of insanity that will thrust you into a realm of mayhem and maniacal terror featuring dance and specialty acts. The Show Must Go On! *Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2016) (''Fear Factor Stage): No Halloween Horror Nights would be complete without these “excellent” dudes! The Wyld Stallyns return with an all-new Halloween adventure. Rides * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Transformers: The Ride 3D * Revenge of the Mummy * Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts * Men in Black Alien Attack * The Simpsons Ride Pictures HHN 26 Chance.jpg Chance 3.jpg HHN 26 TCM Billboard.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Logo.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Exorcist Billboard.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Chance Logo 3.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Chance Logo 2.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Chance Logo 1.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Chance Billboard.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 AHS Billboard.png|Image from berryvillegas.com. HHN 26 Preview.jpg Chance and Regan.png Chance Concept Art 26.png Halloween Horror Nights 26 Merchandise and Collectables HHN 26 Blue Event Guide.JPG| One of the Event Guides for Halloween Horror Nights 26. HHN 26 Red Event Guide.JPG| The other Event Guide for Halloween Horror Nights 26. American Horror Story Poster.jpg Roaming Horde Chainsaw Pumpkin 1 (HHN 26).jpg Chainsaw Pumpkin 2 (HHN 26).png Chainsae Geisha 1 (HHN 26).jpg Chainsaw Cheerleader 1.jpg Chainsaw Cheerleader 2.jpg Chainsaw Leader 3.jpg Chainsaw Cheerleader 4.png Chainsaw Cheerleader 5.png Chainsaw Cheerleader 6.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando